youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Swiftor
Joseph Alminawi (born: ), better known online as Swiftor, or just Swift, is an American Gaming Streamer who is very well-known for his creative gameplays he founded in Call of Duty. The most well-known games by himself are, Swiftor Says, Michael Meyers, Guard Shot, LOL Idol and Hide and Seek. He plays not just Call of Duty, he likes to play other games with his creative gameplays, such as, PUBG, Rainbow Six Siege, GTA, and Fortnite. Swiftor currently plays his games from Fortnite ever since the release of Fortnite Creative which had given him much more exposure in the Gaming Community. History Swiftor started streaming since 2008 when Twitch was named 'Justin.tv'. He had played random games off Xbox 360, and then played GTA 4. He then played Fallout 3, Left 4 Dead, and Gears of Wars 2. Swiftor then started streaming Call of Duty 4 with Michael Meyers being his first creative game in 2009. And the beginning of Swiftor Says started in 2010 while playing modern warfare 2. As the years pass by, Swiftor has continued playing Call of Duty, and other games, and made multiple creative games. He created Mortal Mode in 2011. He created Guard Shot in 2015. He still occasionally does these games along with multiple other games he does currently. Swiftor Says Swiftor Says is a duplicated game of Simon Says, but with Swiftor being said other than Simon. it is mainly played in Call of Duty or Fortnite Creative. You are able to eliminate other players just to win, only if Swiftor (Simon) let's you. Swiftor also considers this game "unfair" to make it partially challenging but also make it fun for viewers. Mortal Mode Mortal Mode is where one person spins and randomly fires, hoping for it to eliminate someone. The game ends until one person is left standing. Mostly after everyone gets a turn, everyone spins and fires at the same time whenever Swiftor makes the call. When you're down to 2 players, Swiftor calls it a "duel". The duel is where 2 players stand right in-front of each other, shakes hands, turns back-to-back, and walks as slowly as they can. While they are walking slowly, Swiftor will shout "FIRE!" and you have to aim at the opponent, and eliminate him to win. However, if you miss your shot, you pretty much lose the game as the opponent has all the time to fire. You're only allowed to fire one bullet. You're also not allowed to move from your spot. You stay there. Solo Mortal Mode Solo Mortal Mode is where everyone is against each other for the win. Everybody will be in a circle, and one person will fire a shot, and hoping to get an elimination. The next turn will be given to the person who was shooting next to him. Swiftor randomly depends if the turn is Clockwise, or Counter-Clockwise. Team Mortal Mode Team Mortal Mode is normally 2 teams. One team will go against each other. One team will make a straight line, with the opponent making a straight line on the other side. One teammate will spin and fire. After that, the opponent teammate shoots next. You can eliminate your teammates by accident, which mostly happens with a collateral. If there is one team left on each teams, then the duel occurs. But if a couple or more teams stand with them eliminating the entire rest of the team, they win. Guard Shot Guard Shot is where everyone is holding a riot shield, which defends you from getting shot. The main strategy is to survive and always look right in-front of the main character, who is the person shooting. if you do not look directly at the shooter in-front of you, you will have a good chance of being eliminated. The game goes on until one person is left standing. And Swiftor likes to do a 1v1 against the winner to see who lives. Hide and Seek Hide and Seek is just like how normal Hide and Seek goes. Swiftor (or the seeker) will count, and everyone else will be hiding in a spot in the map. If you get caught, you cannot move, you just lose. The game goes on until one person is left standing. Michael Myers Michael Meyers is familiar to Hide and Seek. However, you are allowed to run away / move. If you get caught, you can try your best to run away and to survive. You will have time to go and hide like you basically do in Hide and Seek. The game goes on until one person is left standing. LOL Idol LOL Idol does contain multiple types of games, where you say it, and Swiftor, or the chat, decides who wins. It will be most of the time 2 or 3 players in the game, and one of them moves on to the next round, just like a tournament. LOL Idol is Swiftor's longest game. Joke Competition Joke Competition is where you need to make Swiftor laugh or like the most, only if Swiftor is choosing. Or, you need to make Swifor's viewers laugh or like it to win. 'Yo Mama Competition' Yo Mama jokes has been featured multiple times in Joke Competitions, so Swiftor also started a series in LOL Idol, "Yo Mama Competition". Fun Facts Fun Facts is where you educate everyone by saying facts many may not know. If Swiftor finds the fact interesting, or likes it, you will survive to the next round(s). Insult Competition Insult Competition is where you insult Swiftor the hardest you can. If Swiftor quite frankly hates the insult, AKA liking it, then you will survive. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: February 16, 2015 *2 million subscribers: June 21, 2016 Video View Milestones *100 million views: May 17, 2014 *200 million views: August 1, 2015 *300 million views: May 21, 2016 *400 million views: June 13, 2017 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers